


Freedom or Love

by HanaMi33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: Legolas never got the chance to leave. Instead he was taken back to Mirkwood where his father kept him locked there.Thranduil having tire of his disobedient son. He decide to give Thorin his son in order to bring their people together. Porposal was made to unit their lands and people.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Freedom or Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> Present for you! I hope you liked it! Been thinking about this for awhile ever since you gave me the idea hope you enjoy ~♡♡

The relations between elves and dwarves have gotten really thin. It was to the point where a war was going break out. There was nothing done. Thranduil the king of Mirkwood. He set out a proposal to Thorin. Who was now king under the mountain.

_“I will give you my son to establish the relationship between our Kin.”_

Thranduil’s words echoed in his head. At the time he was rendered speechless. The Elvin king was giving his son to him. Thorin was in deep thought sitting upon on his throne. He frowned.

_“Its either we agree to this or war.”_

Thranduil had made it difficult. Thorin could not afford to go to war with the elves. Risks to great the damage would be even greater. It took every last one of his patience. He had thought about it logically. That it would beneficial. It would be good for both him and the Elves.  
At that time.

He thought about Legolas. How he would feel. It was a risk.

_“I will agree on the condition that he accepts it " _

He told the Elvin King. Who was about to say something.

“ _One month, I will welcome him to my home and we shall spend time with each other, If he is not swayed , Then there is no other option left._ “

Thranduil had a thoughtful look on his face. He feared that he would not agree.

_“Its a deal, Next month, I will personally deliver him to you_.” 

Those were the words that Elvin king said before the meetings was over. That was near a month ago. Thorin stood up from his throne. Three days the Month will he over. Thranduil will be here to give Legolas to him.

‘If this does not work out, I fear for my people..’ Thorin frowned.

He should of just accepted the marriage proposal despite everything. It would not have been hassle except for one thing that has happened in the past.   
Legolas saved his life more then once. When he went on the quest reclaim Erebor with his Kin. He even saved his nephews from their demise.

Thorin owed the prince of Mirkwood so much more then his own father.  
Who had done nothing but stood by and watched his people suffer. When his home first taken by a Dragon.

“Uncle the elves are here.” Fili came up to him.

Thorin looked at him. He wasn't expecting Thranduil for three more days. He sat down.

“Go greet them and bring them here.” He ordered.

Fili left to greet the Elves. 

‘Month to convince the Prince to Marry me.’ Thorin thought to himself.

He had little confidence in achieving this goal. When he saw the Prince walk behind his father. The little confidence he had was crushed.   
Legolas did not look please.

He saw him enter. The beautiful Elvin man that was promised to him. He had this stoic expression on his face. He can see there was anger in his eyes.   
Why he was Angry he does not know. His attention was brought to Thranduil. Who bowed his head.

“As promised, I have brought my son.” Thranduil said to him.

Thorin walked up to him.

“Thank you for bringing him here, I hope your travels were well.” He said to him.

“They were, I have brought my boy here and now, I must depart immediately, I have matters to attend to in my kingdom.” Thranduil left.

That left Thorin a little bit speechless.   
That was it? He wasn't going to say good bye to his only son. That he was potentially giving away. The action that was made.

It was almost as if the king did not care for his son at all.   
Thorin glanced at Legolas. Who avoided eye contact. There were no good byes or any gestures between the two elves who are meant to be family. 

“Legolas as King I welcome you to Erebor, if you wish to rest, please allow me to get someone to escort you to your quarters.” Thorin said to Legolas who looked at him.

“Thank you.” Legolas said as he was escorted away.

That was a start but the days that followed. Thorin had no idea what to do or how to get the Prince to accept him.  
Thorin had tried to watch, Legolas for the last three days. Who had done nothing but stayed in his quarters. It bothered him how every time. He saw the prince. He looked like he was a caged bird with no hopes of escape.   
It worried the king as he did his duties.

Once he did them. He saw Bombur was heading in the direction of his room.

“Allow me to bring that to him.” Thorin took the bowl.

Bombur handed him the food. Thorin walked to Legolas quarters.  
He knocked on the door.

“Legolas open the door its Thorin.” He said.

“Please.” He pleaded.

A few moments later the door opened. Legolas stood there looking pretty depressed.

“Will you let me in?” Thorin asked.

Legolas stepped to the side wordlessly. Thorin stepped inside.

“What do you want Dwarf?” Legolas glared at him.

Thorin felt himself sigh.

“I want nothing more then for you to eat, you haven't left this room for days and I am concerned.” Thorin explained.

“Your only concerned about how I feel now? Your the one who agreed with this along with my father.” Legolas seethed.

“I have been worried about you ever since you came to my home.” Thorin admitted.

“I am not your father , I have done nothing other then considered your feelings with this whole matter.” Thorin told him.

“Your Lying.” Legolas turned away. Thorin sighed.

“Please just eat, If you want anything else just ask, this is not your prison, You are my guest nothing more.” Thorin left the room.

He took a few deep breathes. He was tempted to argue with Legolas. He had to try and be reasonable.  
The matters of the heart was a lot more difficult. Thorin ate in silence with his family. Dis and Kili were talking about there day. Fili was listening carefully before his blues eyes turned to Thorin.

“Uncle are you feeling unwell.?” Fili asked.

“...Fili, Kili, I need you to spend some time with Legolas tomorrow, I will relieve you of any duties, Just to do this..” Thorin stated.

“Why?” Kili asked.

“He has not done anything or really eaten since coming here, I grow worry for his health and only want him to feel welcome can you try for me? He does not wish to spend any time with me.” Thorin requested.

“Of course, Uncle, I'm good at breaking down barriers.” Kili winked. 

“Make sure he eats.” Thorin stated.

“Leave it to us.” Fili smile. Thorin only nodded his head.

The next day. Thorin got a head start on his duties. He woke up early. He submerged himself into work. He sent Dwalin to help reinforce walls in Dale.   
Fili was going to do that.

He had ordered his nephews to be with Legolas. He had hope it would work. He had confidence in both of his nephews.   
Half day went by when he walked into the training room. It warmed his heart to see Legolas having a good time with both of his nephews.

Fili was currently sparing with Legolas. Kili settled for being a cheering squad.  
Only to pat Fili's shoulder. He was taken down by Legolas. Thorin walked over.

“I see you need to practice more, Fili.” Thorin stated.

“I will win next time, He just got lucky, I lasted longer then Ki.” Fili added.  
“Hey!” Kili protested. Thorin turned to Legolas.

“Have you been eating?” Thorin asked.

“Yes.” Legolas answered.

“Good.” Thorin turned to leave the room.  
“Thorin.” Legolas walked over to him. Thorin looked back at him.

“I am sorry for the way, I treated you, I was angry at my father and took it out on you.” Legolas apologized.

“All is forgiven if you agree to ride with me tomorrow.” Thorin said. Legolas blinked.

“Were are we going?” Legolas asked.  
“Where ever your heart desires.” Thorin left the room.

He felt a tiny bit of relief. He was finally going to spend some time with Legolas.

The next day. Legolas was on his own horse. Thorin was on his pony. They both rode to go outside of Erebor.   
Legolas moved his horse next to Thorin. Who looked at him.

The king saw a sense of longing in those blue orbs. Legolas glanced at him. He looked on ahead seeing that the sun was just about to set. They had been riding all day and explored.  
That brought the prince in a better mood.

“I wish to go out and see the world for myself.” Legolas told him.

“I do not know where to go, At least, I would be free.” He stared off in the horizon.

Thorin had thought of his people. The talk he had with Thranduil before he brought his son to him.

“You've always had a choice, Legolas, You are just to blind to see that.” Thorin turned his pony.

“Come lets us return to Erebor my Prince.” Thorin went on ahead.

Legolas slowly followed behind.  
The King felt relaxed entering his home. He didn't talk much going to have his dinner. He sat down at the table. Legolas joined sitting beside. Thorin was surprised but did not question him.

“Did you have a pleasant day?” Dis asked.

“It was nice.” Legolas answered. He looked at the plate. He began to eat.

“Glad to here it, I would be lying if I said it was pleasant for me.” Dis gave a pointed look at Kili. Who avoided eye contact eating the meat on his plate.

“I have such stubborn boys.” Dis shook her head.  
“How was it with you Fili as temporary ruler?” Thorin asked.

“How do you do it Uncle? I am surprised, I kept everything under control.” Fili stated.  
“All was well thanks to Balin and Dwalin.” Fili smiled.

“Good.” Thorin looked pleased with the answer.

He ate his food and retired to his bedroom.

A few days gone by in blink of eye. He showed Legolas around the mountain. He was pleased to be spending more time with him. 

‘..Soon it will only be a half of the month left..’ Thorin thought to himself.

He bit his lip unsure of what to do be accepted by Legolas. He has been trying. He was unsure if it was enough.   
That worried him more then anything. 

‘Stop thinking..’ He told himself. He walked out of the room. He nearly had a heart attack seeing Legolas there. He swore in his own tongue from being startled. Legolas raised his eyebrow.

“Did you want something?” Thorin asked.

“Bathe with me.” Legolas stated. Thorin went silent. He was about to decline. He thought about it for a minute. He nodded his head figuring out that he needed a bath. He has not had one in awhile.  
He took Legolas to his own personal quarters. There he had bathroom with a big tub. 

“Run the bath.” Legolas ordered. Thorin complied running the bath for Legolas. When he was done. He walked out. Legolas stood there. Thorin looked at him questionably.

“Undress me.” Legolas ordered. Thorin walked over wordlessly. He took off Legolas's tunic. When his eyes landed on the scar on his chest. That made the king breath hitched a little at seeing the scar on his chest.

* * *

_Azogs blade was coming towards him. Thorin was on the ground. He waited for his death. When there was a presence. Thorin opened his eyes only to have them widen in shock._   
_Legolas the prince of Mirkwood stood there._

_Blade has pierced his chest. That left Thorin to stare in shock. He watched as the blade was pulled out of him. The feelings he had as he watched the prince fall to the Ice._

_Legolas was down with blood oozing out of his wounds. It was in that moment. Thorin felt nothing but a deep burning rage for Azog. He got up from the ground. He stabbed Azog._   
_That wasn't enough. He pushed the pale Orc down. He pressed his blade deeper into the Orc. That went straight through him hitting the Ice below his body._   
_Azog was dead._

_Thorin moved over to Legolas. He lifted him up._

_“I don't understand why would you do that.?” Thorin whispered to Legolas. Who looked up at him._   
_“It was the only way to prevent him from getting what he wants..” Legolas answered._

_Those beautiful blue eyes of his closed. Thorin eyes went wide._

_“NO! LEGOLAS!!” Thorin screamed his name._

_The dwarven king picked him up. He used fear and adrenaline to carry the dying prince in his arm._   
_He made it back to where the others where. Thranduil stood there eyes widen_

_“Legolas!” Thranduil yelled. Thorin put him down. Thranduil rushed over to him. Thorin explained to him everything that happened._

* * *

Thorin blinked before taken the rest of Legolas's clothes off. He was lost in thought helping the naked prince bathe. He washed his back. He felt his old feelings return. He thought about it some more.   
They never really left him that day.  
Thorin and Legolas finished bathing. The two fell asleep in separate beds after having a bath.

Next day.

Thorin was deep in thought thinking of Legolas. The battle of five armies. He had not thought of that day for a very long time.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Legolas asked.

Thorin was staring out at the balcony.

“...That scar on your chest..” Thorin turned to him.

“I got it protecting you from Azog.” Legolas told him.

“What happened to you after the battle.?” Thorin asked him.

“My father kept me caged in Mirkwood, I was not allowed to go anywhere..” Legolas explained.

“Its my fault you were never allowed to go out and explore the world.” Thorin felt guilty. Legolas pushed him against the stone wall.

“Don't you dare blame yourself for something, I did, I made that choice.” Legolas seethed.

Thorin took hold of his hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

“Even at the cost of your own freedom and life..” Thorin pulled him close.

He touched his cheek.   
Legolas backed away. Thorin watched him leave. He sighed.

‘I know now that day, I fell in love with you..’ Thorin thought to himself.

He was brooding during a celebration. The dwarves were having a good time singing and dancing.   
Thorin watched Legolas closely. He retired early. Only to rise early the next day. He walked with Legolas. In Dale for a trade.

That went smoothly. He walked back with the prince.  
There was a silence between the two of them. That went of for days. He still spent as much time as possible.   
Four days till the end of the month.

Thorin made a decision. That was most likely going to cost the lives of many people. He didn't want to keep Legolas caged and unhappy for the rest of his life.   
He walked towards Legolas. Who was outside looking at the horizon. Thorin had a horse. he brought it over to Legolas.

The prince of Mirkwood looked at him.

“What are you doing?” Legolas asked him.

“I have been thinking..” Thorin handing him the horse.

“That you deserve your freedom, Legolas, I won't tie you down any longer, You can go and travel the world like you wanted free of everything..” Thorin smiled.

“Why would you do this?” Legolas asked.

“I want you to be happy..” Thorin stepped back.

“Go and see the world that you have always dreamed of.” Thorin told him. Legolas got on the horse. He smacked the but of the horse who galloped away.   
He watched him go. He looked down. Fili and Kili came walking out.

“Uncle?” Fili called.

“Where is Legolas..?” Kili asked him.

“I let him go.” Thorin went back into the mountain while the boys looked alarmed.   
“What o-” Fili tried to say.

Thorin was already out of sight. The blonde heir felt troubled. When he turned his head. 

“Kili?” Fili blinked.  
“Come on or were going to loose him” Kili said.

Fili nodded his head. He got on the pony. They both rode after Legolas. 

* * *

Legolas felt conflicted from riding away from Erebor. Thorin’s words replayed in his mind. Four days till the end of the month. He finally felt free of everything. There was nothing holding him down.

The marriage proposal was going to end. Legolas pulled on the reins of the horse. He pat the mane of the horse. He looked up at the sky. He felt like something was Amiss. It was his heart telling him to stop. He did not under stand why he would. He get away and live freely however he wanted.

_“I have done nothing but considered your feelings in this whole matter_.” 

Thorin's voice echoed in his head. He shook his head. There was no way he was telling the truth. Thranduil had already told him. That the choice of this marriage proposal was not his to make. He got into a huge argument because of this whole ordeal.  
He made the horse move forward.

“ _You've always had a choice, Your just to blind to see it._ ” 

Legolas shook his head. Thorin was wrong this marriage was not of his own choosing. The month was almost over. He was going to call of the proposal. 

'Then what...?’ Legolas gripped on the reins harder. He frowned moving forward. Thorin had given him his freedom. He was now able to go live his dream of being free. Why is he hesitating.   
The Elvin prince grew frustrated. Thorin kept going through his mind. He willed himself to move further away from Erebor.

“LEGOLAS!!” Kili's voice.

Legolas turned his head. He looked at the two brothers who approached him with ponies. Fili rode up next to him.

“What do you want..?” Legolas asked.  
“Your making a huge mistake!” Kili yelled out. Fili nodded his head.

“You’ve got to return to my Uncle, Legolas.” Fili told him. Legolas glared. He moved forward.  
“He sent you didn't he?” Legolas felt betrayed.

“Your wrong! He let you go because he loves you!” Kili yelled out. Legolas looked at him shock. 

“What?” He questioned 

“Thorin is risking more then his life by letting you go..” Fili explained.  
“That’s a lie, me leaving changes nothing” Legolas turned away. 

“No you fool! I was there at the meeting when the proposal was made, Your father was adamant on giving you to him but he refused!” Fili snapped at him. 

“He said that he would agree under the condition that you accept the proposal!” Fili explained to him

“He convince your father to bring you here for a month! My uncle was only trying to get you to change your mind! He would never force you into this like your father!” Fili yelled at him.

“That can't be true.” Legolas made the horse gallop as the brothers shouted his name. The prince thought of Fili's words. His time with Thorin. 

There was no way his own father would lie to him. It was night as he found himself at the entrance of Mirkwood of his home. He walked into the halls finding it empty. 

“Lord Legolas.” Tauriel was shocked to see him.

“Where is my father..?” Legolas asked her.

“Lord Thranduil had left an hour ago, He is preparing for war with the dwarves.” Tauriel explained.  
“Why?!” Legolas yelled in alarm.

“Because he has received word that you had rejected, Thorin's proposal.” Tauriel explained. Legolas’s blood ran cold.

“I was just getting ready to rally up the forces..” Tauriel said.

Legolas took a step back. He turned around.

“Lord Legolas!? “ Tauriel yelled out.

Legolas took the horse that was given to him by Thorin. He rode as fast as he can biting his lip.  
He felt like a fool for not believing in Thorin.

Fili's words haunted him. He had to find a different route not wanting to run into his fathers army. It took all night to get back to Erebor.   
There was army lined up. Legolas jumped off the horse. He ran towards the mountain. He ignored his father army.

He spotted Thorin. Who was walking out. Legolas tackled the dwarven King to the ground. He locked his lips on the unsuspecting king.   
Legolas was out of breathe .

“Its a lie, all lie from my father, I'm sorry Thorin, I..” He kissed Thorin again. 

“I accept your proposal there doesn't need to be a war..” Legolas told him. Thorin looked shocked.  
“I love you..” Legolas was out of breathe as kissed Thorin once more.

He put his head against Thorin.

"Let's go talk to my father together." He said to Thorin. They both walked to talk Thranduil to stop the upcoming war between their kin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Hope you liked your second gift ~ ❤


End file.
